This Clinical Research Center is dedicated to a multidisciplinary research program in the basic and clinical aspects of Oteneurology. The program is to be accomplished through a balanced endeavor of basic, developmental, and applied medical research. The objective of the basic-research program is the study of the function of the inner ear receptor organs and central nervous system elements which, together, are responsible for the maintenance of equilibrium and hearing. The clinical-research program's objective is concerned with the diagnosis and treatment of disorders that cause deafness, tinnitus, vertigo, and dysequilibrium. There is a broad representation of disciplines among the individual investigators covering medical and basic sciences pertinent to the study. The work is directed toward the application of modern technology to the development of new diagnostic methods and the acquisition of the fundamental information for the solution of otoneurologic problems. One of the main goals of this project is the development of objective and reliable quantitative methods for the functional evaluation of te vestibular and auditory systems in normal subjects and in people with otoneurologic disorders. These new techniques are being developed from experiences obtained in basic science experiments. The proximity of laboratories and daily interdisciplinary cooperation make feasible the application of concepts and techniques developed throught basic research.